


The one where they go camping

by popayamorphaya



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad at tagging, Camping, I may have exaggerated rest stops in America bc idk but in the UK we got them real good sometimes, Lake swimming, M/M, Not literally, Pardon my UK lingo, Skinny Dipping, buck is a five year old, grouchy buck, humor?, light hearted teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popayamorphaya/pseuds/popayamorphaya
Summary: The entire crew manages to find a week off where they plan a camping trip, kid free and all. Problem is, everyone has their boyfriend or girlfriend with them, except Buck and Eddie, that and an added mishap which leaves them in an awkward situation, well, you’ll see.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I really want to apologise for my bad writing and my unwillingness to reread it before publishing it. But I just do it for fun so what’s the harm

* * *

It was summer time and the entirety of Buck's friend group had managed to find a free weekend for them all to go camping together, it was lucky they all had their shifts at the same time and Athena and Maddie had gotten co-workers to work the week for them. They had planned the perfect weekend with no kids, just the adults and the forecast was hot for the entire week.

Buck however wasn't excited, he hated camping. Why anyone would ever want to live in the wild is beyond him, last time he went camping he couldn't walk because of what the sheep left behind, not to mention he almost tripped over an animal skull. Oh, also the rain that leaked through the tent he had to share with Maddie and his dad. It was a storm. Buck managed to whine enough that their dad cut it short after only one day.

He's just glad they were close to a community camp or whatever they hell they're called, they have showers and bathrooms and a small cafe. They were also about an hours drive from a cute little town which would make this so much better, if only they hadn't put their foot down and said they were sticking to the mountains.

Buck slammed the car boot down after he grumpily put the last of their stuff in and before he entered the backseat and they started their five hour car ride he looked at the happy Eddie who had his feet up and head rested on a large duvet. Buck sighed before putting on a smile and sitting himself down.

"You excited?" Eddie mumbled and Buck just wanted to hit him right there and then. Excited, pfft. He'd rather be Satan's personal chef in hell than do this.

"Ecstatic!" He replied cheerfully with that cute, fake, but still cute smile of his as Chimney started the car and they rode off to the mountains.

It wasn't even half an hour in and Buck already started to get bored which made him peckish, he fumbled through the bag of car snacks he had packed before reaching to the bottom and pulling out a bag of crisps. He hesitantly asked everyone else if they wanted something and watched his snack bag empty into their hands. Ugh, whatever. They'll get him back with some ice cream at their next stop.

Another half an hour later and Buck was bored again, he looked over to ask Eddie if he wanted to play a game, like the restless five year old he was, when he saw Eddie fast asleep. For the first time a genuine smile tugged at his lips and oh boy would he regret it.

"Aw, look at lil Bucky fawn over his boy crush!" Maddie taunted with that sinister grin, she was like the joker. She was evil. Out to embarrass Buck to death, she must hate him. Maybe she's still angry at the first camping trip he cancelled. Maybe that's what this was, payback. Their dad had told them the weather would be good and now she'd done the same thing.

In reality she just had her cute innocent smile on when she was genuinely happy, there was teasing but she loved that her brother finally had a crush after Abby. She thought it would take a bigger toll on him but she assumes his quick recovery was due to a certain sleeping angel.

"Shut up! Look at you and Chimney, you're practically having eye sex!" Buck oh so weakly said grasping at straws.

"What's eye sex? Is that what you and Eddie have? Unlike you Buck, we're having real sex." Maddie sassily added back and that really caught Buck off guard and with no comeback

"Who's not having real sex?" Fuck. Eddie was awake. Buck started to pray quietly to himself that God would have mercy and end him. Or just make it so Eddie only woke up to the last part.

"Buck." Well, now Buck was praying God would smite Maddie.

"Hey Buck, it's okay you're not having sex," Maddie rolled her eyes at Eddies soft tone with him "So your little guy can't perform, it happens to a lot of guys!" He added while Maddie and Chimney just burst into a soft laughter.

Buck was a seriously sore loser. As they stopped at their first stop he slammed his car door and angrily made his way to Maddies window where he demanded money for ice cream and she gave it to him too.

Buck walked into the rest area and instantly relaxed, these places were always oddly comforting. They just gave off a nice vibe, all these sweet families travelling together, relaxing and enjoying eachothers company. He walked over to the small stand that sold confectionary and ice-cream.

”Hey.” Eddie tapped Buck on the shoulder and he swung around in shock, ready for attack

”Jesus! Don’t scare me like that!” Eddie started to laugh “I wonder if I can get them to give me the security tapes of that, that, oh god, that was hilarious!” 

“I have been the victim of your jokes all day. Fuck off!” Eddie just stood there in awkward silence whistling an awkward tune, awkward, awkward, awkward..

Eddie finally got his ice cream and in an attempt to make this light hearted, he booped a little ice cream on Bucks nose and the second that happened his face went dark, he took a _deep_ inhale, straightened his posture and walked calmly outside, towards Athena’s car.

”I’m going with you guys.” He demanded

Ah, but alas, was not any better. Hen could see Buck was acting like an imputent little child and she teased him much worse than the rest. Athena and Bobby just sat up front rolling their eyes. Buck was gonna be all out of deep breaths by the end of this day.

They made it to their second rest stop and Buck calmly closed the door, even after a couple more hours of Hens abuse, he knew NEVER to slam Athena’s car door. He did not want to get on her bad side. This car ride was even worse because he had to take the abuse due to him being afraid of Athena.

He stomped into the new rest stop and a few seconds later he was met with his old car mates. “Maddie, Chimney, _Eddie_.” He added an extra saltiness and a glare to Eddies name

”There’s a hundred bathrooms around here if you wanna fuck away the sexual tension?” Chimney piped in between a staring contest happening with them.

”Hey!” Eddie slapped Chim’s arm “We’re bullying him! Not me!” Buck was mortified, he was turning as red as the blood boiling inside him. He collected himself again, his latest approach was ignoring it. Especially when it came to lying about the ‘Buddie’ (As Maddie called him and Eddie) jokes. It was easier to keep his mouth shut rather than a failed attempt at denying maybe the bathroom sounded good.

Eddie gently grabbed Bucks arm as he went to talk to Buck somewhere private “Hey, Eddie, catch!” Chimney quietly yelled at them as he threw a condom at Eddie. What an assumption, Buck would _totally_  be a top.

”Wait— why the hell do you have a cond-“ Eddie pulled Buck into a corner before he had the opportunity to finish that sentence. “What do you want traitor?” He said holding his head up high

”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. If I had known how much it was hurting you I would’ve stopped.”

”Shut up! I don’t care, I’m tired and your constant voices were giving me a mental breakdown. Anyways, are you gonna buy me food now. You owe me, you ate like half my snacks, plus there’s this nice little fishing pond with benches that I wanted to sit by.”

”Evan Buckley, are you asking me on a date!” Eddie teased and immediately Buck was back to ‘I wanna punch the fuck out your snarky face.’ 

“N-No! I don’t want you to join! Go make out with— with... we’re the only single ones in the group, damnit. Hey look!” He says pointing in a random direction and while Eddie’s distracted he runs

Eddie loses Buck and he returns to his friends where they’re in line to order food, he looks around to find Buck and he realises he must’ve gone to the pond. Eddie decides its maybe best not to follow, he’s annoyed Buck enough.

 

* * *

 

 

After what feels like forever they finally arrive at the camp ground, everyone exits and they stretch their legs and have a look around. They’re right by a big lake surrounded by trees. It’s kind of creepy. 

The first thing they do is set up a fire and the chairs around them, Buck however had run off into the forest. He just loved to avoid responsibility, tough shit, they’d all agreed to slack on the tents and let Buck do most of that since he ran off now. 

Buck walked through the forest that ran on for miles and miles, he was careful to walk around the edge where he could see the lake. He gets far enough away from everybody and strips butt naked and jumps into the beautiful crystal clear lake. He instantly feels better after being stuck in a stuffy car with this hot weather.

After a good swim he gives himself a few minutes to air dry before he put on his clothes and ruffled his hands through his wet hair. He walked back to the camp ground across the edge of the lake, he got close to the camp and saw everyone laughing, he groaned before he walked up to the camp.

”There you are, and soaking wet I may add. Did you go for a swim, you don’t even have your swimsuit- Oh.” Maddie said before it dawned on her

”You know, a swim doesn’t sound so bad after we eat lunch. A nice way to relax and laugh even more while we watch Buck make up for ditching us.” Athena said with her overly confident grin. It was like being in vacation with your parents.

As promised everyone did go for a swim while Buck cleaned up the mess they’d left. He watched them all show off with different jumps and watched the happy couples make out. Eddie being the lone wolf. Buck may have let out a puff of laughter but he immediately felt bad for it. It was so hard though, he wanted Eddie to himself and he finally made it clear with Shannon. Plus he’d been bullying Buck all day, is it really that bad he took a second to bask in the glory that is Eddie’s awakrdness?

While everyone was distracted with swimming around and splashing eachother Buck quietly snuck off to put his swimsuit on and sneak up on them from a different part of the lake. When he got close enough he jumped on Eddies back and dragged him under the water for a second

”Buck! What the hell!”

”Payback! You’ve been at me all day so no-“ Eddie splashed him in the face to shut him up 

 

* * *

 

It was an hour or two away from dark, everyone got up to set their tents up. All the couples were sharing one each, we all know what for, and Buck and Eddie were alone again. Cue sad violin music. Oh, my bad, they WERE alone again, until—

“Maddie, where’s my tent?” Buck shouted with his face deep in the boot of the car while Maddie and Chimney set up their own tent

”I don’t know, where did you put it?” She yelled back

”Where did _I_ put it? You were supposed to buy and pack the tents!” 

“I did buy _a_ tent..?” She said biting her lip as she recalled she was supposed to buy both their tents 

“Aw, I’m sure Eddie will let you sleep in his tent with him!” Chimney said mischievously as he leaned over to Maddie to ask if she’d done it on purpose, she said it’s a perfect plan but that it was an accident.

”No, it’s fine, I can sleep in the car, at least _I’ll_ have radiators!” He stuck his tongue out at Maddie

”It’s summer, it’s boiling even at night, why would you want that?” She asked back

 

It was now past midnight, Buck had insisted everyone stayed up as late as possible so he didn’t have to share a tent with Eddie. He didn’t want Eddie to feel Bucks own tent against him, that would kill Buck, but it was summer, and it was boiling, Eddie was sleeping in his underwear for goodness sake! 

After it was just the two of them Eddie asked Buck if he wanted to go in now and Buck immediately tried to buy himself some more time by saying he couldn’t sleep and he was gonna go for a quick dip in the lake and unfortunately Eddie wasn’t tired either so they made their way to the lake together. They spoke for a few minutes as they swam gently around. 

 

 

 


	2. Day 2

Buck woke up with a giant duvet stuck in the middle of the tent to separate him and Eddie, he looked over the duvet to see Eddie fast asleep. It's not normal for Buck to be the first awake. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to quietly make his way out the tent and he zipped it shut.

The sun was just starting to rise over the beautiful mountains and trees, birds chirped left and right. This was so refreshing compared to the city, Buck was never really out in nature— wait, ew, is he starting to like this? No way!

Buck looked around the campsite to see nobody was awake so he decided to take a dip in the lake before going to the community showers nearby. Buck was one of those people who absolutely could not go without showering daily, not someone who just really wanted to but had to.

After about ten minutes of relaxing in the cool water he put on yesterday's clothes and drove to the showers, he was terrified he'd wake somebody up with the car but whatever, they dragged him here.

After finishing his shower and putting on a fresh pair of clothes that were better wear for camping he made his to the small cafe to get a coffee and it was completely empty except for one woman in the line. She’d made conversation with Buck and they both found out the other lived in L.A. They sat and ate together for about twenty minutes before Buck realised he had to go back. She gave him his number and told him to call her when he was back in L.A.

He made his way back, still all quiet. He looked at his watch and noticed it was seven thirty a.m, no way was anyone going to stay up past eight so he decided to do something nice and wake everyone up with the smell of breakfast. As expected they started pouring out like ants.

As Buck made breakfast everyone got themselves ready for the morning, unfortunately barbecues took longer to make food but that gave them enough time. They all sat around two of the three picnic tables nearby, they'd gotten the perfect spot, private, near the lake and picnic tables. It was great not eating food off your lap.

"So, whats on today's itinerary?" Buck asked as he cut up some bacon and stuffed it in his mouth, chewing on the deliciously barbecued meal.

"Well, we're going on a hike to a nearby waterfall, I've looked at pictures and it's amazing. You guys are gonna love it!" Maddie was visibly getting excited, she'd always been fascinated with nature and photography. It's what she wanted to be when she was younger but eventually she realised she just liked it as a hobby.

"How romantic!" Karen added in as she took a sip from her orange juice and in unison Buck and Eddie groaned causing everyone else to bask in their misery, their fault for being single.

“Hey, speaking of, did I mention I got a girls number. She was really nice, and, she lives in L.A too, how wild is that?” Buck chimed in happily as he finally had some romance to talk about in his life. 

“Wow, you haven’t been with anyone since Abby. Are you gonna call her?” Maddie asked with only the slightest hint of unhappiness as she thought about Eddie. Maybe Buck didn’t want to admit it but she knew he liked him.

”I think I might.” He answered back

 

* * *

 

 

They began their hike to the waterfall and everyone was happily pointing around at the beautiful nature, Buck and Eddie fell behind them all due to Karen's comment. It was fun, then it became off putting when the romantic aspect of it was pointed out.

"Shit!" Buck came to the sudden realisation he'd forgotten something important and Maddie instantly knew what it was, he was so predictable.

"Don't worry, I put them in there for you. I do think it's pathetic your sister has to pack your swimming trunks for you though."

Eddie leaned over to Buck's ear and lowered his voice "Hey, wanna play a prank?" He said wiggling his eyebrows and fixing his posture when Athena turned to look at them both for a split second.

"What did you have in mind?" Buck asked while looking around at the nature to look interested and not like they were up to trouble.

"I don't know, but don't you see what they've done?" He began slowing down to fall behind even more so people couldn't hear them. "They've brought us on a couples vacation, they screwed us over!"

Realisation dawned over Bucks eyes, this was a couples vacation, they were the only two out of eight that were single! How could they? "You're right! This is an ultimate betrayal. My own sister. Wow." Eddie nodded in agreement

"Right, so, it doesn't have to be today. It doesn't even have to be as a collective group, we just need to make them all fall victim to us at some point."

 

* * *

 

 

They had finally made it to the waterfall and it wasn't half as beautiful as Maddie had seen, it was like something straight out of a movie, the perfect romantic spot. Everyone sat down around the waterfall after setting down their picnic blankets, better to eat their lunch while it was still fresh and before they went in the water and got it all wet.

They all unpacked their lunches and once again, left Buck and Eddie excluded as they coupled up with their partners, Buck gave Eddie a knowing side glance. They both rolled their eyes and dug in. After they'd finished lunch Maddie, Buck and Eddie got up to go swimming when Chimney motioned to Athena and then told everyone to sit down.

Chimney grabbed Maddies hand and gently pulled her towards the waterfall and then he asked her to get sun tan lotion from their bag and as she turned round to get it he got down on one knee. Music started playing and Maddie turned round to tell him it wasn't there when she gasped.

Chimney started a speech about how wonderful and strong a woman Maddie was and how much their love had meant to him. Buck may have sat there with his hands on his eyes crying for his big sister. She yelled 'yes, yes, yes!' like a chant and when the romance was over Buck had realised—

"Why the hell did everyone know but me?!"

"Because, you tell Maddie everything, you would've definitely spoiled it." Chimney said while they watched over the video Athena had taken and they both wiped at the tears on their face.

"What about me! Why didn't I know?"

"I'm guessing it's because Buck's your 'Best friend'," Buck didn't like the air quotes Maddie added "and you tell him everything, and he tells me everything, which I'm guessing Chimney knew that and thought 'Let's keep it to the adults'." Once again everyone was laughing at Bucks expense, except Eddie because he was lit on fire too.

"Lets all swim!" Bobby said before he climbed into the beautiful pool of water followed by Buck doing a cannonball seconds later.

They all enjoyed the next few hours at the waterfall, they had packed some champagne as well, to celebrate the engagement. Buck was more than glad they brought alcohol because boy, did he need it. 

While everyone else was engaged in conversation Buck lay peacefully in the water. Being here, with his ~~friends~~ ~~~~family, made him so happy and grateful, while camping wouldn’t be his first choice, he has some of the most important people in his life here with him.

 

* * *

 

They began their hike back home to make it back for dinner and Buck once again backtracked so he and Eddie could have a private conversation about their prank. 

“So.. I was thinking,” 

“That’s a first.” Buck slapped Eddies arm 

“What are we doing about the prank?” Buck stretched his arm in front of Eddie as to stop him in his tracks “We need to stay further behind or they’ll hear.”

”Wait, that’s it! We could pretend one of us was attacked by a bear!” Eddie’s face lit up as he imagined how they’d pull it all off

”Yeah, we got attacked by a bear totally unscathed. That makes sense.” Buck rolled his eyed and started walking again. Clearly they couldn’t pull off a prank, especially in the middle of nowhere.

”Well, not today. Maybe you didn’t know this but when I was still trying to figure out what I wanted to do in life I took a special effects makeup class. We learned to do all the gorey stuff.” 

“That’s great, we can go hunting for strawberries to make the blood, we could even make a replica of a bear with twigs!” Buck said sarcastically 

“There’s a town nearby, they must have fun little craft stores and stuff like that?” 

“Let’s do it!” and so the plan was set in motion. Buck and Eddie high fived as they walked to catch up with the rest of the group. 

 

* * *

 

 

They all sat around the campfire again as they dug into their meals, it was still daylight and only slightly chilly. Enough for an open hoodie at best. Buck thought it odd that during one time of the year the worlds frozen and the sun sets around four p.m, then a few months later sun rises at five a.m, it’s boiling until ten p.m where the sun finally begins to set. That’s a large difference. The world is mysterious though.

They all joked and laughed as the night dawned on them and people started pouring into their tents until it was once again just Buck and Eddie. It was only ten and the first night Buck decided to go in early. That wasn’t long lasting as he sat on his phone, thank god for car chargers. Buck had no idea why nobody ever had cell service in movies and tv shows because his was a struggle but he still had it. 

He noticed it was now eleven and thought, to hell, why not go for another dip, it was a ritual at this point so he quietly made his way out of the tent trying not to wake Eddie. He got his swim trunks out the car and hid behind it as he changed. He walked to the lake and he swam gently around a little more.

Eddie had randomly woken up, he looked at the watch he sat in the little pocket of the tent and saw he’d been asleep for an hour. When he looked over he saw Buck was missing and peeked out his tent to see him swimming. Eddie got his own swim trunks from the car and changed in the tent before he snuck up on Buck.

”Fuck! Eddie! You scared me, wait, oh my god I’m so sorry, did I wake you up?”

”I don’t know, I just woke up. Buck, can we talk?”

”Uh, yeah, about what?” Buck was curious about the seriousness in Eddies tone. Buck couldn’t think of anything Eddie would want to talk about.

”Don’t call that girl.” 

“Why not?” Buck was utterly confused now, it’s not like Eddie knew who she was.

”Becuase..” Eddie gently grabbed Bucks face and he kissed him passionately, Buck moved his arms from the side to rest them around Eddies waist.

 

* * *

 

 

Maddie flopped over off of Chimney and wrapped the blanket over her, she panted and looked up at the tent. It was nice to just silently lay there after sex, odd thing but oddly comforting. Then it hit her she had yet to take a picture of the camp at night, she wanted to capture the beauty of it whenever possible, day or night.

She pulled on her pyjamas and poked her body out the tent when she saw Eddie sneak up on Buck in the lake, what the hell were they doing? She decided to ignore it and take the pictures she wanted, they wouldn’t be gone soon enough so she might as well. Then she noticed that they were kissing, Maddie squealed a little inside and took a picture to tease them with, but then she realised it was actually a beautiful picture, the moonlight left a stream of light on the lake and in its path were Buck and Eddie kissing. She was kind of jealous it wasn’t a picture of her and Chim. 

She poked her head back inside before she was noticed. Her hands hovered over her phone, she questioned whether or not she wanted to tease Buck about this. She decided to let them have this vacation together. The second they got home though, hoo-hoo, they were done.

 

* * *

 

 

”You’re so lucky I didn’t decide to go skinny dipping. I wanted to but I changed my mind, would’ve been awkward if you kissed me and I was naked, huh?” Eddie had his arms resting on Bucks shoulders and Buck still had his arms around Eddie’s waist.

”Or really sexy.” Eddie winked and caused Buck to blush, luckily Eddie probably couldn’t see.

”Shut up!” He hit Eddie’s arm again and Eddie just laughed

”You know, I still have that condom Chimney gave me!” Eddie winked again and Buck just shoved him off playfully

”Okay. Let’s go then.” Buck grabbed Eddie’s hand and pulled him towards the car to dry off and Eddie was just left stuttering

”Seriously? I mean I want to but I was just joking?” 

“You have to be clearer, you got enthusiastic down but I’m still unsure if you want to do this or not. We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Eddie just shook his head frantically and in between their passionate make out that lead them towards the tent, he chanted yes. He wouldn’t be the only one chanting yes. I mean, he would technically because they didn’t wanna be loud but Buck would be chanting it inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing sexual stuff is weird and awkward but whatever, you guys are the ones that have to read it so i’m just glad i’m not you


End file.
